<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want to leave a trace of you and me by fellasisitgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890077">i want to leave a trace of you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay/pseuds/fellasisitgay'>fellasisitgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, M/M, Songfic, it v sweet, soobin is head over heels, yeonjun sings his feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay/pseuds/fellasisitgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is <em>so</em> into you," Taehyun says one day, laughter in his voice.</p><p>Soobin squints at him, confused. "Who?"</p><p>Taehyun rolls his eyes in response. "Yeonjun," he answers like it's obvious. Soobin shakes his head in disagreement. </p><p>"Right," Taehyun says dryly. "That's why he is constantly singing love songs at you."</p><p>"That's just Yeonjun," Soobin replies.</p><p>or, 5 times yeonjun serenades soobin + the 1 time soobin serenades him back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want to leave a trace of you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>Soobin is properly sulking as he makes his way to the showers, one hand gripping the strap of his backpack and the other pulling various leaves and twigs off of his shirt. Leave it to him to go the whole day just fine in his new white shirt just fine until the very last second of the school day. He recalls the moment as he went turn onto the sidewalk, eager to get to the debate club meeting. He didn't see the crack in the uneven concrete to avoid it, resulting in his shoe catching the edge and sending him flying into a very conveniently placed puddle of mud next to the sidewalk. Just his luck. It's like whoever constructed that sidewalk knew a puddle would gather right there, knew it would rain all morning, knew he would be walking in that spot, and had it out for him.</p><p>So, now he's going to be late to his debate meeting, and there will be no fluffy croissants left when he gets there. At least there is a shower at the school, he thinks. He had mud caked all over his hands, neck and face. He can feel the mud drying in his hair, too. So he has to shower it off, he's not showing up all muddy to a debate meeting. He'd never hear the end of it from Taehyun.</p><p>He finally reaches the locker room and pries the door open with his elbows (a hard feat), not wanting to transfer the half dried mud to the handle. When he steps in he can hear the shower already running, probably one of the student athletes taking their time after gym class. As he drops his backpack to the floor and peels his socks and shoes off, he can hear faint music, too. It's nothing he necessarily recognizes but it sounds nice. He grabs his extra clothes out his bag and sets them on the bench, then he grabs a towel out of the supply closet and heads to the shower stalls. </p><p>He usually avoids showering at the school due to the way the showers are set up. It's essentially an open space with a small wall that is mid-chest height for most guys one either side of each shower head, so there is a little bit of coverage, but that definitely doesn't make it any less weird.</p><p>He goes straight to the second stall to his right, not sparing a glance to the other person, not wanting to make it awkward. He considers how strange he must look as he turns on the shower, shirt still on. He wonders if he looks like the insecure guys that go to a pool with their shirt on. Whatever, he thinks, he can't leave the mud on the shirt. His mom will kill him.</p><p>When he finally get the shirt mud-free he peels it off and throws it on the shower divider. Finally, he can work on getting the mud off his skin and hair. He's washing the shampoo out of his hair when he hears a piano instrumental start up from a few showers down. It's a coincidence when he ends up glancing over just as the guy starts singing, his eyes widening when he realizes the guy is already looking his way and- singing at him?</p><p>"<em>Boy, you got a body like sriracha, every time I bring you 'round the homies wanna watch ya',</em>" he sings, a bright smile on his lips. Soobin breaks the eye contact, turning back to face the wall, cheeks heating up.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>He rushes through his washing, the blush unwavering. He feels hot and it isn't the water temperature. He can hear the continuation of the song as the guy continues singing, "<em>That's why I call you lil 'racha.</em>"</p><p>Whatever it is, it's a corny song. He tries to tune it out, tune out the guy singing into his bar of soap and doing some choreography with the song. He doesn't look again to see him making hearts to the wall as he performs. Nope. He just focuses on finishing his own showering.</p><p>After what feels like forever (given the circumstances), Soobin is finished. He grabs his towel, wrapping it around his waist and all-but-running out the shower stalls to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>When Soobin realizes he left his new shirt in the locker room it's too late to go back. It's fine, he tells himself, he'll check the lost and found eventually. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin doesn't know why or how, but. He can't stop seeing the guy from the showers everywhere at school. He wonders if he was always close by and he just never noticed him before. He recalls Taehyun talking about something called Baader-Meinhof phenomenon. This must be that. He's only seeing him everywhere because now he knows he exists. "Like when you get a red car and then you start noticing how many red cars are actually on the road," he remembers Taehyun explaining.</p><p>Knowing this doesn't make him blush any less when he sees him.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Taehyun are in the courtyard during lunch when he approaches them. He has a sweet, closed-mouth smile on his lips and he's holding something behind his back. </p><p>"You left this," he informs the table, arms coming forward to reveal Soobin's shirt. Soobin's eyes widen as he accepts it. "I went ahead and cleaned it for you."</p><p>"T-thanks," Soobin manages to get out. He's surprised. He feels oddly touched that the guy would bring him his shirt back <em>and</em> wash it himself.</p><p>"It's my pleasure," he replies. There's a beat of silence before he flashes another smile, this one brighter and with teeth. It turns his eyes into crescents. It doesn't make Soobin swoon. "Well, see you later..." Then he's gone.</p><p>Taehyun turns to Soobin, jaw dropped. "<em>That's</em> who sang to you in the shower?"</p><p>"He wasn't singing <em>to</em> me," Soobin mumbles, running a finger along the edge of the folded shirt in his lap. "It just happened to be towards me... in my direction."</p><p>Taehyun laughs like he knows something Soobin doesn't. Soobin doesn't bother asking, cheeks already red thinking about that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 2. </strong>
</p><p>Soobin is standing at the lockers with Taehyun as he talks with his chemistry partner. He picks at his nails as he waits for them to finish so him and Taehyun can leave. Beomgyu is talking animatedly about whatever project they're working on, waving his hands around as he talks. He's not really paying attention. </p><p>He's zoned out when he feels a presence beside him. Before he can look over, an arm is wrapping around his shoulder and he's being sung to. He doesn't catch the first two lines that are sang but hears the, "You're a flower and I'm a bee, you're honey and I'm a bear."</p><p>"Yeonjun hyung!" Beomgyu shouts, swinging at the boy with the textbook in his hand. It makes him back away, laughing hard. "Leave Soobin hyung alone!"</p><p>Soobin doesn't understand what is going on. He watches Yeonjun (he assumes) take earbuds out his ears, still laughing. He turns to Soobin then, apologizing with a giggle, like he's not really sorry about it. Soobin isn't sure why he should be sorry, isn't sure if he wants him to be. Thinks maybe Yeonjun could put his arm back around his shoulder and he wouldn't really mind. </p><p>He's not blushing.</p><p>When he gets home he looks up the words that he caught Yeonjun singing, curious what the song sounds like and who sings it originally. The lyrics to "Look Here" come up. He's familiar with the song (it's bts for crying out loud, of course he is), but can't remember exactly what it's about. So he listens to it.</p><p><em> "Us meeting isn't just a coincidence, meeting you was what I wanted,</em>" is the line that plays before the line about the flower and bee.</p><p>Soobin doesn't know why he blushes when he hears that, thinking about their meeting. It's just a song that Yeonjun likes. He's just a funny guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>Shortly after that, their friend group seems to merge together. Taehyun and Beomgyu have to work together a lot on their project, and Soobin is always where Taehyun is. It seems Yeonjun and Beomgyu are the same way. Soobin tries not to act too timid around Yeonjun. He's loud and exciting, energetic and bright. Soobin can't stop thinking about him singing to him, knows it's just Yeonjun being Yeonjun, but it doesn't help him. </p><p> </p><p>They're all in Beomgyu's backyard. The chemistry project is long over and done with, but they still have weekly meet ups. Sometimes they study, sometimes they just hang out.</p><p>Soobin is laying on a big blanket that Beomgyu spread out. Yeonjun is next to him a foot away, splayed out on his back as he watches the sun setting. Soobin is watching Yeonjun, a habit he can't seem to break when there's no one to catch him. Taehyun went to use the bathroom and Beomgyu went to get snacks, so it's just the two of them right now.</p><p>Soobin watches as Yeonjun skin glows with the last of the sun's rays before it sets completely. Soobin thinks he shines bright without the sun. Yeonjun has lightened his hair since they day the first met. It's a reddish brown now. Soobin thinks he'd look good with any hair color, but he likes the way this color looks while the sun is setting. </p><p>"It's 5:53," Yeonjun says matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Oh," Soobin replies. He looks down at the book he's supposed to be taking notes on, pretending he wasn't just openly admiring Yeonjun. "Do you have somewhere to be?"</p><p>"Nope," he grins, rolling onto his side, shoulder bumping into Soobin's. "I'd be here even if I did."</p><p>Soobin blushes at that, knows he means he'd rather be with he friends than doing his other responsibilities, but. He can imagine. Imagine he means he'd rather be with Soobin. <em>Just</em> Soobin.</p><p>He hums something then, head bobbing as he does. He turns away from Soobin to write in the notebook that's in front of him, still humming. It's nothing Soobin has heard before, it sounds catchy though. "Can you feel the rush, freeze the moment. I wanna stay," he sings, knocking his shoulder into Soobin's.</p><p>Soobin ducks his head, unable to make eye contact. Imagines those words being directed to him, imagines Yeonjun wanting to freeze the moment with him like Soobin so often wants to do. "That sounds really good, hyung," he says. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from blushing. It doesn't work, but the sun has set, so maybe Yeonjun can't see it. </p><p>"Thanks, Binnie," Yeonjun giggles, reaching over to poke Soobin's cheek. </p><p>His stomach flutters at the pet name, but he doesn't have time to reply because Beomgyu and Taehyun are tumbling out the back door. Beomgyu is yelling about something excitedly, like he always does, gaining their attention. The moment is over, but that doesn't stop Soobin from thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> 4. </strong>
</p><p>"He is <em>so</em> into you," Taehyun says one day, laughter in his voice.</p><p>Soobin squints at him, confused. "Who?"</p><p>Taehyun rolls his eyes in response. "Yeonjun," he answers like it's obvious. Soobin shakes his head in disagreement. </p><p>They're sitting on the edge of the room waiting for Yeonjun and Beomgyu to finish their dance practice. Soobin watches as Yeonjun moves. He's good at dancing. He moves gracefully, meeting every beat of the song on time. Soobin could watch him for hours.</p><p>"Right," Taehyun says dryly. "That's why he is constantly singing love songs at you."</p><p>"That's just Yeonjun," Soobin replies. Yeonjun is like that. He sings when he feels like singing. He's a musical guy.</p><p>Soobin tries to think of an instance when Yeonjun has sang to someone else to prove his point. He comes up blank. Surely it's happened. Maybe he just wasn't there. He thinks of all the times he was sung to, thinks of the lyrics, wonders if they mean anything to Yeonjun. He wonders if Yeonjun feels the way he does when they interact. He shakes his head like that will shake the thoughts away. It doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>The practice ends but Yeonjun is still bouncing around as he comes over to the two against the wall. There's a song playing from his phone speaker that Soobin recognizes is by TWICE. He's doing the choreography, Soobin realizes, as he watches. He sways his hips side to side, hands touching his chest and lifting. Soobin laughs because he looks silly. Yeonjun laughs back as he continues.</p><p>Yeonjun reaches out to help him up, hands grasping each other's. Yeonjun doesn't release his hands after Soobin is standing, opting instead to make him dance along with him. If it were anyone else, Soobin would be hesitate. But Yeonjun is smiling back at him so he complies, dances back freely, mouth full of laughter. </p><p>"You don't know how I feel. You're so mean, you're so mean," Yeonjun sings along, lips going into a pout. He reaches out to poke Soobin's nose, quickly doing the TT pose after in time with the song. "Tell me that you'll be my baby!"</p><p>He wraps Soobin in a hug from behind then, unaware how fast Soobin's heart is beating as he considers the lyrics. Taehyun shoots him a look that says I-told-you-so. Soobin flushes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>Soobin shuffles at the doorstep, fixing his shirt, running his hand through his hair. He rings the door bell, nerves bouncing around in his stomach. Yeonjun had texting him earlier asking him to come over. It's not like they've never been alone, but it's not very common for Yeonjun to invite him over to his house <em>alone</em>. Not very common as in...it's never happened.</p><p>Yeonjun opens the door, a small smile on his lips. "Hi, Binnie," he greets, letting Soobin step in. </p><p>"Hi," he breathes, it comes out as a whisper. Gosh, he's so nervous. He toes off his shoes and returns the smile. "What did you want to show me?"</p><p>"Uh," Yeonjun pauses, swallows. "It's upstairs."</p><p>Soobin nods and follows Yeonjun up into what he assumes is Yeonjun's room. It feels like Yeonjun, he thinks. It's cozy, warm, bright. He sits on the edge of the bed when Yeonjun tells him to, hands settling in his lap. He watches as he grabs a piano keyboard and sets it across his lap. "I've been working on something- on this," he tells Soobin as he settles on the bed. "For you."</p><p><em>For you.</em> It makes Soobin's heart pick up. For him? <em>For me?</em> he thinks, bewildered.</p><p>Yeonjun starts playing then. His hands move across the keys expertly, the song filling the room. When he sings it's beautiful, sincere, soulful. The words of the song bounce around in Soobin's mind, nagging at his heart. </p><p>
  <em>You've been on my mind,<br/>
I grow fonder every day</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why I'm scared<br/>
I've been here before<br/>
Every feeling, every word<br/>
I've imagined it all</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I dare you to let me be your, your one and only<br/>
I promise I'm worthy<br/>
To hold in your arms<br/>
So come on and give me the chance </em>
</p><p>When Yeonjun finishes and he asks Soobin what he thinks, peeking through his bangs. He looks nervous and small and scared. Soobin is speechless, can't think of a single word to say in reply. But he doesn't want Yeonjun to have any doubts, so he launches himself across the mattress. He tackles Yeonjun and kisses him. It's uncomfortable with the keyboard pressed up against his abdomen, but he doesn't care. He's wanted to kiss Yeonjun for so long, and now he can, and he is. He feels so giddy he giggles into the kiss and ends up hiding his face in Yeonjun's neck. Yeonjun giggles back, equally happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[+1]</em>
</p><p>"You don't need to worry about making me crazy," Soobin sings in Yeonjun's ear as they lay together. They both giggle, knowing what's coming, but Soobin tries to finish anyway. "'Cause I'm way past th-"</p><p>"SHUT UP!" The other three yell in sync.</p><p>"We get it! You're in love," Beomgyu groans as he dares to throw popcorn at the two cuddled together. "But just <em>shut up</em> for once."</p><p>That's fine, Soobin thinks, he has all the time in the world to exchange love songs with Yeonjun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song list:<br/>1. sriracha - marteen<br/>2. look here - bts<br/>3. blue hour - txt (yes im pretending he wrote it for soobin in that scene)<br/>4. tt - twice<br/>5. one and only - adele<br/>6. tattooed heart - ariana grande</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>